


In Due Time

by the_adequate_pretender



Series: Blame it on the Plot bunnies [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_adequate_pretender/pseuds/the_adequate_pretender
Summary: Rey, the daughter of Lord Luke Skywalker, is due to be married to her fiance of the past sixteen years, Naval officer Finn. But don't think she's going to make this easy...for anyone.Arranged Marriage AU for the Finnrey fandom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its been months since I've written something because I'm struggling with some stuff personally and have little to no will to write :( but I miss the Finnrey fandom and so I thought to would try and get something out there before I returned to my other works. 
> 
> And besides Finnrey needs some more tropey fics!!

_Obviously, terms like husband and marriage would mean little to nothing to a six year old. So when Rey’s parents tell her that the boy she would marry someday is coming over for that morning and that’s the reason she has to get up early; Rey doesn’t care. She’s still mad about having to get up before dawn._

_She throws a fit when her nanny, Miss Violet, comes to wake her that morning. She complains the whole time Miss bathes her, washes and combs her hair, and forces her into one of the many horrible dresses she’s forced to wear on formal occasions._

_‘Why can’t I wear the clothes that I like?’ Rey pouts. She’s not normally a pouter but first she’s still sour about having to wake up so early and now she couldn’t even wear the clothes she usually wore._

_‘Those are your play clothes, Rey,’ Miss Violet replies as she secures a ribbon around one of Rey’s buns. ‘This is a special occasion,’_

_Huffing, Rey replies: ‘I don’t see what’s so special about it,’_

_Miss Violet chuckles, which bothers Rey, because she doesn’t find this situation very funny. ‘I know you don’t, Rey. But won’t you trust me when I say that it is?’_

_‘I guess,’ Rey mumbles._

_Miss Violet finishes her hair and looks down at her with a smile._

* * *

 

_The boy’s name is Finn._

_Apparently, some day they were going to be married like her mother and father, and they were going to live in a big house and have children whatever else you were supposed to do when you got married. That’s how her father explains it when they’re sitting in the parlour that morning._

_Rey, her mother and father are sitting on one side, and Finn and his father are sitting on the other. Finn’s a shy boy, Rey finds. He’s nice, as far as boys go, he will smile at her sometimes and he said she looked pretty when they met at the doorway earlier. But he’s very quiet. Rey on the other hand doesn’t mind asking all the questions Finn seems to be too afraid to ask._

_‘Will I have to kiss him?’ She questions after shoving half a tart into her mouth and crumbs are spraying everywhere._

_Her father and Finn’s, both have amused looks on their faces, Finn nervously looks away and her mother and Miss Violet share a look, before her nanny is getting up to wipe the bits of tart from Rey’s dress._

_‘Don’t speak with your moth full, darling.’ Her mother says, before wiping a crumb from Rey’s mouth._

_‘But will I?’ Rey asks again, deeming it safe to speak now that she’s swallowed all the food in her mouth._

_‘That’s what people who really like each other do,’ Her father, Luke, adds._

_Rey’s face scrunches up. ‘Kissing is gross.’ She turns to Finn, looking to see if he agrees with her, because surely he must. ‘Don’t you think so?’_

_His surprised eyes flicker to hers, this is the first time she’s directly addressed him in the last hour. ‘I don’t know,’ He shrugs._

_The adults in the room somehow find this funny. They laugh. But Rey just looks at Finn, still trying to study this strange boy._

_After lunch, the Skywalkers and Admiral Ulysses stand at the door to say their goodbyes.  Rey’s happy because that means she can finally take this dress off and go play._

_‘Where’s Finn?’ The Admiral asks._

_‘Rey, could you go find him?’ Her mother requests._

_Reluctantly, Rey speeds off through the large Skywalker estate in search of Finn. She spends about two minutes searching before her six year old attention span gets the best of her and she decides to veer off towards the backyard. Surely, someone else could find Finn._

_Then she hears her father’s piano playing in his study and curiosity gets the best of her._

_She pushes open the heavy wooden door and expects to find her father but is instead greeted by the sight of Finn._

_He plays very well. Almost as good as her father. And for a second, Rey is mesmerized by the sight of this small boy beautifully playing this hulking instrument._

_‘You’re not supposed to be playing that,’ Rey says as she comes up behind him._

_He jumps._

_‘Sorry,’ He says as she turns to her._

_‘How did you learn to play like that?’ Rey asks as she comes to sit next to him on the bench._

_Shrugging, he says: ‘My teacher,’_

_‘Play something else,’_

_Hesitantly, Finn starts to play again. Rey watches his tiny hands work across the keys to produce a new melody. When the song finishes, they stop and stare at one another._

_H leans forward very quickly, so quickly that he almost smashes his forehead against hers in an attempt to give her a kiss. He catches the corner of Rey’s mouth._

_She blinks. ‘Eww,’ Rey’s wiping off her face with the sleeve of her dress and glares at him._

_‘Sorry-,’ Finn starts to apologize but hears his father’s voice booming down the hall._

_‘Finn! Come now, son. We’ve got to go!’_

_He spares one last look at Rey before he’s speeding out of the room._

* * *

 

They don’t see or speak to each other for over fifteen years. By the time Rey’s twenty-first birthday rolls around she’s all but forgotten about Finn and pushed the idea of an arranged marriage to the back of her mind.

She attends boarding school out of the country, travels every summer and lives a life that, presumably every young woman aspires to live. But that of course, comes crashing down the day her mother mentions Finn’s name during preparation for her birthday party.

‘I’m sorry mother, what did you say?’ Rey asks as they sit in the garden that morning. He mother, Mara, barely spares a look up from reviewing the invitations to reply.

‘I said Finn will be coming to your party,’ She answers. ‘With his graduation from the Naval academy he should be able to make the trip. That will be exciting, won’t it?’

Rey blinks. ‘Finn…’ His name sounds foreign on her tongue.

‘Yes, and then we can finally sit down and hopefully discuss the plans for the wedding.’

Wedding, right. She was engaged. How could she have forgotten that?

‘And just in time too…you’re about that age where you need to start thinking about settling down, and perhaps…starting a family-,’

Rey swallows. ‘Mother,’

Her mother looks up. Rey must look green because the moment Mara lays eyes on her, she seems to take the hint that she should steer clear of anymore talk of her daughter’s future until necessary.

 

 

* * *

 

She’s never dreaded a birthday so much in her life.

She spends the next week secretly sulking around. It seems nothing can take her out of the mood she’s in, because this is it isn’t it? Soon Finn will be in her life, and they’ll be married and then she’ll have to mosey about the house all day, hosting garden parties and having children like the rest of the women in their county. It’s all very unfair.

‘I doubt it will be as bad as you think,’ Miss Violet says as she lays out the dress Rey is to wear upon her bed that morning. ‘He was such a sweet boy when we met him all those years ago. I’m sure he’s just as sweet now, and that he’ll be nothing but supportive of you when you do marry him.’

‘People change…’ Rey mumbles as she sits in front of the vanity.

‘I think you should give him a chance. I know plenty of women who have had arranged marriages and they’re very happy. Take your mother for example…she loves your father very dearly. And he adores her.’ The older woman says. ‘Your parents only want the best for you when it comes to your future. And if they believe this boy is best for you, then I think you should trust them.’

* * *

 

 

The party is in full swing and Rey has yet to see Finn anywhere. It’s not like she’s desperate to run into him or anything but she wants to get this _reunion_ over with already.

She wanders through the halls, hoping to avoid most of the party guests as they were mostly friends of the family. Almost all of her friends she had made at boarding school were unable to make the trip because of the distance.

She thinks about making her way back out to the guests, because she can admit it’s rather rude to be absent for a party thrown in your honour. So she turns down the hall and is just about to pass her father’s study when she hears a familiar melody coming from her father’s piano.

There is Finn, looking very much grown up, hovering over the piano and tapping out the familiar tune he played all those years ago.

Rey takes a few steps closer. Finn still hasn’t noticed her.

He finishes the song and goes to turn.

She says the first thing that comes to her mind.

‘Play something else,’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments, kudos and bookmarks. I'm happy that everyone is enjoying this fic. Here's an update for you. 
> 
> Also side note, the time period is...ambiguous, I guess. I'm leaning more toward something Victorian or Edwardian but again I'm taking major liberties and it's not at all historically accurate, obviously.

It takes a good few moments for her brain to fully comprehend who she’s looking at.

The last time she’d seen this boy—this _man_ , she should say, was fifteen years ago when he was a doe eyed, chubby cheeked child shying away behind his father’s legs at her doorway. Now here he stood, a strapping, broad shouldered man with a proper posture and a confidence that his Majesty’s Royal Navy had no doubt instilled in him.

‘Rey,’ he greets, and she doesn’t know why she’s surprised at the deepness of his voice. She didn’t expect that he would sound like he did when he was six years old, she just…well, she doesn’t really know what she expected. ‘…it’s nice to see you again.’

She nods toward him, albeit rather curtly, and replies: ‘You as well,’ And then a silence fills between them and without the music coming from the piano, she can hear everything from the blood rushing into her ears to Finn’s slight clearing of his throat in an attempt to mask any nervousness that he may be giving off. ‘When did you arrive?’

‘Not too long ago—,’

Her father’s approaching voice cuts him off. ‘Finn, I can’t seem to find Rey anywhere, perhaps we should—,’ Luke enters the room and after a brief look of surprise crosses his face he smiles warmly at the two of them. ‘Well, this is certainly serendipitous, isn’t it? I was just looking for you, my dear.’

‘I was taking a walk, father. The party is a bit overwhelming and I just wanted to clear my head, I’m sorry’ Rey says.

‘No harm done. I was coming to tell you that Finn was waiting to greet you in my study, but it looks like you’ve already found your way.’ Luke replies.

‘I was just on my way back when I heard someone playing your piano,’ She explains as she takes a glance at Finn.

Luke steps forward and proudly clamps a hand down on Finn’s shoulder. ‘He’s very good isn’t he? The Admiral had told me about how passionate he was about it all those years ago but I haven’t had the pleasure of hearing him play until now.’ Luke walks past him and admires the instrument adding: ‘I haven’t run my fingers across the ivories in quite some time, I’m glad to hear they’re getting some exercise.’

‘It’s a beautiful model, sir’ Finn compliments.

‘Thank you,’ Luke replies, he turns. ‘I’d always hoped Rey would learn to play but she has instead inherited my phenomenal fencing ability, which is something I can’t complain about.’

‘Her father’s daughter, regardless.’ Finn adds, a smile playing on his lips.

‘Precisely,’ Luke chuckles. ‘Now, if it’s in good order with you two I think we should get back to the party? Lest we risk upsetting my Mara. But first, Rey, could you show Finn to his guest room? I’ve already had someone take his things up. We’ve given him the room at the end of the third floor  hallway –,’

‘Guest room?’ Rey repeats. ‘You’re staying _here_ then?’

Finn nervously plucks a non existent imperfection from his uniform and avoids her gaze. And, yes, she does feel bad for making him feel uncomfortable. She’s not trying to be rude but from what brief conversations she’s had with her mother about Finn’s arrival she cannot recall her saying that Finn would be staying under _their_ roof while he was in town.

‘Of course he is!’ Luke grins as he slings an arm around Finn’s shoulder. ‘Where would you have him stay? The stables?’

‘No, of course not father it’s just—,’

‘If it makes the Lady more comfortable there are many suitable Inns that I could stay in—,’

‘Nonsense! You’re engaged, there is nothing inappropriate about this. Not to mention we have so much space.’ Luke says.

Finn glances at Rey. ‘Out of respect for my future wife, if she so desires, I have no issue with sleeping elsewhere, sir.’

Finn gives her a look of assurance. It let’s Rey know that if she suggests that he gather his things after the party and journey into town and _pay_ for a place to sleep instead of taking up residency in the half dozen guest rooms they have, he will do it. All she has to do is say so.

And doesn’t that just make her feel guilty. He’s so _nice_ , and _understanding_ that a small part of her wishes he were more obnoxious so she could have an excuse to tell him to get out. But he isn’t. So she can’t.

She exhales. ‘No, that’s fine. I’ll show you to your room.’

\--

A few minutes later, they’re standing outside the guest bedroom that Finn would now be occupying.

‘Thank you, kindly.’ Finn says.

‘You’re welcome,’ Rey nods. ‘I’ll see you downstairs.’ She begins to walk away.

‘Oh, Rey?’

She stops.

‘Yes?’

‘Could I bother you for your company? Just for a moment?’

Rey turns to look at him, and then glances at the bedroom door. ‘In there?’

‘Yes, I um…I have a gift for you.’ He explains.

‘Alright,’

She follows him into the room but waits near the door while he rifles through his things and pulls out a small wooden box. He presents it to her.

‘Happy birthday,’

Inside she finds a rather expensive looking necklace, it’s got her birthstone at the centre and yes, Rey can admit that it’s gorgeous. However, she has never had any sort of desire to own any kind of jewelry.

But it is a nice gesture, and Finn is a nice man, and he’s gauging her reaction for a sign of approval. So, she forces a smile and says:

‘Thank you, Finn.’

He let’s go of the breath he’s holding.

‘You’re welcome.’ He smiles. ‘I was so worried you wouldn’t like it. I must admit I didn’t know what to get you and I had to ask my father for his advice.’

She clears her throat. ‘It’s lovely.’ She hands the box back to him. ‘Would you assist me in putting it on?’

‘Of course!’

He removes the necklace from the box. Rey turns away and brushes her hair away from her neck. Once he has it secured, she turns back around.

‘Beautiful.’ He compliments.

‘Thank you again,’

\--

Of course her mother makes a big deal about the necklace.

Rey’s just thanking her Aunt Leia and Uncle Han for attending and buying her a nice gift when Leia makes a comment about her necklace.

‘That necklace is so lovely, Rey. Was it a gift?’

Chuckling softly, Han says. ‘Never thought I’d see you wearing jewelry,’

He says it just a bit too loudly, and when her aunt is in the middle of telling Han that Rey can wear whatever she wants, her mother comes rushing over to have a look. When Mara spots the necklace, adorned with her daughter’s birthstone, she gushes.

‘Oh this is absolutely divine! Rey, darling, it’s so beautiful. Who gifted this to you?’ Mara asks.

Rey clears her throat. ‘Finn did,’

‘That’s her fiancé, isn’t it?’ Leia asks.

Mara smiles. ‘Yes it is.

‘Well that was nice of him,’ Leia says.

‘It certainly was,’ Mara comments. Her mother then spots Finn standing a few feet away, talking to her older cousin, Ben, and calls him over. ‘Finn, I’d like to personally thank you for buying Rey such a lovely gift. It’s beautiful.’ Mara says.

‘I’m just happy that she likes it,’ Finn smiles.

‘She must, I’ve never seen the girl wear jewelry before in her life,’ Han adds.

‘Oh,’ Finn’s smile drops a little. ‘Really?

And then Mara chimes in. ‘I would always try and buy her some nice pieces to wear as a child but she always refused.’

‘I…uh, I didn’t—,’

Rey could tell Finn was kicking himself in that moment. Fortunately, the musicians her mother had hired for her party had returned from break and had begun playing again, and Rey saw this as a way to get them both out of this slightly awkward situation.

‘Finn, I would like to dance, would you care to join me?’ Rey prompts.

‘Sure,’ He nods. He holds his hand out for her to take and leads her towards the middle of the room where a few other people had begun to pair up.

‘I’m sorry,’ He says as they fall into the steps of a simple waltz.

She plays dumb. ‘For what?’

‘I didn’t know you didn’t like jewelry. I wouldn’t have gotten it for you, had I known.’

‘It’s alright, it’s not like you could have known. We…hardly know each other,’

He spins her, then they fall back into step.

‘My father said you would like it…I should have written you or something. I should have asked somebody—’

‘Finn,’ She stops him, because he’s making her feel guilty again. Why was he such a _good_ man? ‘It’s alright, it was very nice of you regardless. I can wear it on formal occasions.’

They dance through one more song before Finn says. ‘I want to give you something else.’

‘Finn, you don’t have to do that—,’

‘It’s okay, I want to.’ He halts their dance. ‘May I request your company again?’

\--

‘You have quite the appreciation for this room, don’t you?’ Rey smirks as Finn leads her back into her father’s study. He goes right for the piano, sitting down on the bench before turning to Rey and extending his hand.

‘Please?’

She slides in beside him. His fingers rest on the keys, then after taking a deep breath, he begins to play.

It’s a different melody then what she’s heard before, but it’s just as good, maybe even better than the others.

‘What song is this?’

‘Your song,’

Rey blinks. ‘My song?’

‘I started composing this song for you when I was twelve. Right around the time I decided that girls were rather appealing. Whenever I had any free time, which wasn’t much mind you, I would work on it.’ Finn explains as his fingers dance effortlessly across the keys.

‘You hadn’t forgotten about me already?’ Rey asks.

Finn laughs, ‘No,’

‘Well, forgive me when I say that you may have escaped my mind a few times in the last fifteen years,’

‘You are forgiven,’ He smiles, gently. ‘You’ll have to forgive me if the tone isn’t consistent all the way through, I’ve rewritten this a number of times through the years, based on how I was feeling about you at the time.’

She listens to him play, and watches him during the times his eyes drift close because he’s truly feeling the music, the emotion he felt as a child.

‘I like this, very much.’

‘You’re being completely honest?’ He questions.

‘Yes,’ Rey chews at her bottom lip. ‘I apologize for not being completely truthful before.’

‘If you don’t like something I do, you can tell me.’

‘It seemed rude to reject the first gift I’ve ever gotten from my future husband.’

They stay quiet for a few minutes, to allow each other to really enjoy the music.

‘I think we can be happy,’ He says. ‘I know you hardly know me and I hardly know you. I know it’s a rather distressing thought that we weren’t the ones who chose each other, but I think we if we’re good to each other, and promise to take care of each other…we’ll have a happy life together.’

‘You’re very optimistic.’

He peaks at her from the corner of his eye. ‘You don’t believe me?’

‘It’s just very _optimistic_ ,’

‘I have a plan,’

‘A plan?’ Rey repeats.

‘I’m set to be deployed in six months, I’m sure we’ll be married before then if your mother has anything to do with it. However, I think it’s enough time for us to get to know each other and for me to court you properly.’ He replies.

‘Court me?’ Rey balks, ‘We were past the courting stage when we were six,’

‘We never had a courting stage,’ He says. ‘I want us to have that,’

Rey finds herself grinning, she can’t help but grin, it’s such an absurd idea. ‘You, my _fiancé_ , wish to court me before our wedding?’

‘I’ve never been given the chance to properly woo a woman before,’ He stops playing and looks at her. ‘I’ll even ask your father for permission,’

Her eyes roam over his face, looking for any signs that he may be joking. She finds none. Again, she hardly knows him but she feels as though the look he’s giving her is his serious face.

And that’s fine, Rey thinks, if he wants to woo somebody he’s going to end up with anyway, then so be it.

But she’s not going to make this easy for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, any and all mistakes are mine and I will fix any glaring ones asap.   
> Leave feedback if you are able, but if not, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with another update. I'm so sorry for the delay!

 ‘Mother, please, another party is hardly necessary,’ Rey tells Mara over breakfast one morning.

‘It’s your engagement Rey, it’s only proper,’ Mara argues.

‘You have everybody in the county thinking that’s all we do around here,’ Rey punctuates with an eye roll. ‘I for one, simply do not have the energy to entertain so many guests so soon after my recent birthday party,’

‘Alright, perhaps we need another opinion. Luke, darling, what do you think?’ Mara asks. Until her mother addressed him, Luke was sitting quietly at his end of the table, watching the exchange between his wife and daughter with amusement.

‘I don’t think it’s up to me, sweetheart. It’s not my engagement party. Let’s give Finn the final say?’ Luke suggests with a grin.

Mara nods. ‘ Agreed. Finn?

Suddenly, all the attention at the table is turned to Finn. He pauses, spoon halfway to his mouth.

‘Well,’ He clears his throat and places his utensil back into his bowl, sparing a quick glance at Rey he answers: ‘With all due respect I don’t think it would hurt to…do something simpler? I’m sure everybody is expecting truly extravagant for the wedding, right?’

Mara frowns. Rey holds her breath.

‘I suppose you’re right,’ Rey’s mother says, though the reluctance is evident in her voice. ‘…a simple announcement would suffice,’

Mara makes sure that her daughter’s engagement is announced properly in the newspaper by the end of the week.

**Forthcoming Marriages:**

_High Lord Luke Skywalker and Lady Mara-Jade Skywalker of Naboo county, are pleased to announce the official engagement of their only child, Miss Rey Skywalker to Royal Navy Officer Finn Numinian, the only son of Admiral Ulysses Numinian of Bespin._

_An autumn wedding is expected._

Although she’s not exactly pleased when she sees it— it causes that heavy ball of defeat that’s settled into her stomach recently to become even more known— she’s grateful that she won’t be the host of another grand event until her marriage in the fall.

She’s also thankful for Finn, Rey knows without a doubt that had it not been for his support, there was no way her mother would have settled for a tiny paragraph in the _Naboo Herald_ to announce her engagement. But thankfully, her parents were ever so charmed by him. As was almost everyone in her life that Finn had been introduced to. Her Aunt Leia, much like her father, simply adored him. Cousin Ben approved of Finn the moment he found out about his future in-law’s bloodline. “ _Numinian? As in The Admiral’s boy?_ ” Rey couldn’t recall having seen her cousin look _that_ impressed in a long time. Even her Uncle Han, whose opinions on most things were often wrapped with a blanket of indifference, when asked by her mother what he thought of Rey’s fiancé after having a five minute conversation with him gave a nod and grumbled : “ _Nice boy, seems alright,_ ”

And well, that was Han Solo’s version of “welcome to the family”.  

It was borderline infuriating how everyone was readily accepting Finn. But Rey supposed it was much easier to accept someone into your life when you weren’t expected to marry them in a few months time.

But it wasn’t just her family who was willing to welcome Finn with open arms.

 Jessica Pava, a young woman with whom Rey had taken equestrian lessons with when she was younger, had come to visit Rey one afternoon. Jessica had suggested that they take two horses from the Skywalker stables and go on a ride around the property to catch up. Rey of course, thought this was a splendid idea. It would be nice to take her mind of marriage and weddings and her future husband for a while…

‘Is that him down there?’ Rey hears Jessica call from behind her. She makes Artoo’s light trot come to a complete stop before she looks over her shoulder to find her friend peering down towards the docks of Padme’s Cove. Finn’s there, tinkering with a small row boat.

Reluctantly, Rey turns Artoo around and joins Jessica and Threepio as they watch Finn by the water. ‘That’s him,’ Rey nods.

‘I think your rather lucky,’ Jessica comments.

‘Why’s that?’

‘Well, your parents could have picked someone _worse_ looking for you to spend the rest of your life with,’ Jessica says with a chuckle.

‘Jess,’ Rey scoffs.

‘What?’ Jessica grins. ‘I mean he isn’t exactly my type…you know, him being a _boy_ and all, but I can recognize handsome when I see it,’

 _True._ Rey thinks before she’s even realizes it. ‘Come on, let’s keep going.’ She says while turning Artoo around.

‘Can’t we say hello?’ Jessica suggests.

Rey sighs. ‘Must we? He’s busy.’

As if on cue, Finn looks up and around, clearly feeling eyes on him, before he lands on Rey and Jessica on trail above. He waves.

Jessica waves back. ‘Well now we have to don’t we?’

They hop off Artoo and Threepio, making sure neither one was able to run off, before they make their way down to Finn.

‘Rey,’ He smiles.

‘Finn,’ She nods. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Jessica frowning. Rey immediately knows why. It was custom for ‘lovers’ or those who were expected to be romantically involved to do more then just smile and nod at each other during a greeting. Finn had attempted to do such a thing merely days before, tried to kiss her hand when they had met for breakfast, and quickly sensed Rey’s uneasiness about the whole thing. He apologized profusely. And Rey of course felt bad and was going to just swallow her pride and let him take her hand but Finn wasn’t having it. 

“ _Only when_ you _wish it._ ”

‘I’d like to introduce you to my friend, Jessica Pava.’ Rey says.

Finn looks at Jessica and holds out his hand to properly introduce himself. ‘Pleasure to meet you, Miss Pava.’

‘Please, just Jessica. It’s nice to finally meet you too Finn.’ Jessica replies.

‘What were you ladies up to this afternoon?’ He asks.

‘Jessica and I were just taking a ride on the horses when we saw you…um…,’ Rey gestures to the boat behind him.

‘Oh! Yes,’ He spares a quick glance over his shoulder. ‘As lovely as it has been to spend my days in leisure here in your home, I’m afraid I’m not used to being so idle, so I’ve taken on a project.’ He clears his throat.

‘What about the piano?’ Rey suggests.

‘He plays?’ Jessica grins.

‘Oh yes, he’s phenomenal,’ Rey nods.

Finn smiles sheepishly. ‘As much as I would love to spend my days playing music, I don’t wish to disturb your father while he’s in his study.’

‘Knowing Rey’s father, I think he would have the exact opposite reaction,’ Jessica laughs.

‘Perhaps that would be true,’ Finn nodded. ‘But I can’t imagine what my father would say if he found out that I spent all day doing something that he considers so trivial…’ He seems to say that last part to himself more than to Rey or Jessica.

Rey frowns. ‘What would he say?’

He blinks and shakes his head, smiling softly. ‘Like I said, I can’t imagine.’

‘Are you planning on going out in that thing? It doesn’t look to be in the best of shape,’ Jessica comments.

‘It’ll just need some patching up, and she’ll be good as new.’ He nods. ‘And as soon as I’m finished. You two are more than welcome to join me on her maiden voyage,’ Finn smiles.

‘That’s certainly a gracious offer that I am sure, Jess and I will take you up on the next time she comes to visit.’ Rey says. ‘Shall we carry on, Jessica?’

‘Yes of course,’ Jessica nods. ‘Until next time, Finn.’

‘Looking forward to it,’ Finn replies. ‘Enjoy the rest of the day,’

They return to Artoo and Threepio. As they’re mounting them, Rey hears Jess say:

‘Like I said…’

‘What?’

‘You’re lucky,’ Jessica chuckles and trots off. Rey follows rolling her eyes.

……………………………

Rey intends to visit her Uncle Han in his workshop before dinner, her mother of course, has other ideas.

‘Rey! Darling, there you are,’ Her mother calls out from behind her. Rey stops, her hand on the front door, and turns to her mother. Miss Violet is following close behind. ‘Where are you going?’

‘To see Uncle,’

‘Is it important?’ Her mother frowns.

Rey would love to lie, really, she would, but she knows that somehow, it’ll get back to her Mara and then she’ll have to hear about it for goodness knows how long. So reluctantly she says: ‘No, mother.’

‘Oh good, well, I’d like for you to come sit with me in the parlour so we can review the wedding invitations I need to send out.’ Mara says.

‘Mother,’ Rey sighs. ‘ _Must_ we?’

‘Yes! We must!’ Mara says. ‘The wedding is six months a way and we need to get a move on. And besides, I’m hosting a charity event in town later this week and I won’t have time to work on them.’

Rey’s rather close to stomping her foot in frustration. She doesn’t want to get involved in all this wedding business, arranged marriage aside, she just finds it terribly _boring_. She understands why her mother is obsessed with it. Not only is a wedding one of the most important days in a young woman's life, but Rey had the unfortunate privilege of being the only child of Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker. And while that mean that as a child everyone doted on her, it also meant that her mother only got one chance to go wedding crazy.

‘Yes, alright,’ Rey nods.

‘Oh Rey, why don’t you invite Finn to join us?’ Miss Violet suggests.

Her mother frowns. ‘Why would we bother him about this?

‘Perhaps he has some opinions? Or he could provide Rey with some support since she seems unsure of these types of decisions.’ Miss winks at Rey.

Mara shakes her head. ‘I really don’t think—,’

‘Mother, I would like it if Finn could join us. Shall I go fetch him?’ Rey asks.

‘Uh…well alright…if you’d prefer it.’ Mara nods. ‘Please meet us in the parlour.’

‘Thank you, mother.’

 Finn’s no longer _working_ on the boat when she returns, but instead has it flipped bottom up, and is lying against it with his eyes closed, shirtless, with said shirt tucked behind his head. And Rey is forced to notice again, how fit this boy is.

‘Forgive me Sir, I thought you had told me you’re not used to being idle?’ Rey smirks.

Finn’s eye peeks open, he sits up, smiling softly. ‘It’s terribly warm out here. The last thing I want to do is pass away from heat sickness before I get married.’ He scoots over and pulls the shirt from behind him. Rey watches as he places the shirt on the ground beside him. ‘Would you like to sit?’

Rey bites her lip, contemplating for a moment, before she decides to take the seat next to him. ‘How is your project coming along?’

‘Quite well thank you. It should be done when I need it to be.’ Finn replies.

‘You have a time limit?’ Rey frowns.

Finn says nothing, but smiles gently.

‘I’ve come to ask if you can accompany me in the presence of my mother while we go over wedding invitations?’ Rey asks.

‘Oh, I wasn’t aware I would be invited to that sort of thing.’ He says.

‘Well,’ Rey clears her throat. ‘I much prefer having you around for this sort of thing.’

‘Then I would be honoured.’ Finn grins. He stands and extends his hand to help Rey up. She hands him his shirt. ‘Though I’m afraid I’ll need to retrieve a change of shirt. I can’t imagine wearing a shirt with dirt on it or wearing no shirt at all is hardly appropriate for a sit down with my future mother in law.’

To Rey’s dismay, they spend more than an hour going over the invitations. Fortunately, Finn is more than willing to answer most of Mara’s questions for Rey, and it takes her mother’s attention off her. She’s happy when they’re all finally called away for dinner when her father returns home.

Towards the end of the meal, Luke’s discussing something that happened in the House of Lords that day when Finn speaks up. ‘Sir?’

‘Yes, Finn?

‘If you can understand, the idea of an arranged marriage has not been the easiest on myself or Rey. Therefore, I have come up with an idea to create some normalcy between us before we get married.’ He explains.

‘And what is this idea?’ Luke asks.

‘May I have your permission to court your daughter?’ Finn asks.

The table goes quiet and Rey nearly chokes on the wine she’s drinking. Mara and Miss Violet are blinking at each other. Luke’s got a smile that’s tugging at the corners of his lips. He nods. ‘Yes you may.’

‘Brilliant. Thank you, sir.’ Finn nods at him and Finn returns to his meal as though he didn’t just ask such and absurd question.

Later that evening, as Rey prepares for bed, a note is slipped beneath her door. Frowning, she picks it up and opens it.

_This is my request to have you join me for a boat ride. If you agree please meet me by the docks of Padme’s Cove this Friday evening._

_-Finn._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always lovely, if you're able to spare one please do! If not, I still love you all and thanks for your continued support. 
> 
> Also, I will fix any glaring mistakes later. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> This may or not be good, haha.  
> \My apologies if it's absolute garbage I'm probably very rusty.  
> Any and all mistakes are mine, please comment, kudos if you have the time. If not thanks for reading!


End file.
